


Skyfall (thanks Adele)

by chogihyun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, don't worry they didn't do it, everything's pretty normal, jaehwan and skyfall, jisung is gonna lose his shit, just a disappointment, minhyun is a police, ongniel and couch, somewhat sexual bcs of ongniel, sorry - Freeform, sungwoon is just there
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogihyun/pseuds/chogihyun
Summary: Kinakailangan lang ng apartment, gitara at couch para sa OngNiel upang mabuo ang lovelife nina Jisung at Jaehwan.





	Skyfall (thanks Adele)

**Author's Note:**

> di ko alam kung magkakaintindihan ba tayo pero eto na nga. the one-shot nobody asked for *insert lenny face* anw it's my first time writing kaya sORRY MGA REPA

> _"Just let the skyfall_
> 
> _When it crumbles,_
> 
> _we will stand tall."_

 

 

Isang gabing puno ng kasiyahan (at Red Horse) ang ginagawa ng tropang OngNielHwan sa apartment ng kanilang nabiktimang si Yoon Jisung. Panay na nga ang reklamo ng naka-apron ngayong si Jisung dahil sa dinami-dami ba naman ng pwedeng tambayan ay sa flat pa talaga ni Jisung. Nauubusan tuloy siya ng pagkain dahil may isa (read: Kang Daniel) na kahit kumakanta ay patuloy pa rin ang lafang.

 

 

"Hoy Daniel bunganga mo. Makakain 'to parang siya yung nagbabayad." pagsaway ni Jisung sa kanya.

 

 

Napanguso nalang si Daniel pero hindi nya pinansin ang sinabi ng nakakatanda. Binaling nya muli ang tingin at nagfocus kay Jaehwan na kumakanta ng Skyfall for the 5th time that night. Di nya alam kung kanino siya maiirita— kay Adele ba o kay Jaehwan. "Jaehwan, pag 'yang kinakanta mo ulitin mo pa, di ka na sisikatan ng araw." diin ni Jisung.

 

 

Agad namang napaangat ang tingin ni Seongwoo at nakita niyang nakapamewang na ito. "Ma, chill lang! Minsan lang naman kantahin ni Jaehwan yung Fall Skies—"

 

 

"Anong Fall Skies, gago?! At anong minsan lang?! Kapag nasa karaoke tayo, mula alas sais hanggang alas dose, yan lang yung kinakanta niyan! Hoy Jaehwan, uso magbrowse sa playlist mo pag naka-Spotify ka!"

 

 

Kahit na nagbabangayan na ang dalawa sa likod ay di pa rin tinitigil ni Jaehwan ang pag-belt sa kanta ni Adele. Kung titingnan, may diversity naman ang mga kakantahin niya: Rolling In The Deep, Chasing Pavements, tas balik ulit sa Skyfall. Ang dami naman ng pagpipilian, hinding-hindi magsasawa ang mga nakikinig sa kaniya. Pero yun na nga eh. Nagsawa na. Mula pa kasi alas sais hanggang sa ngayong alas otso ay pare-parehas lang ang kinakanta niya. At parang kada oras na dumadaan ay mas nilalakasan pa niya ang volume na hinihiyawan naman ni Seongwoo. Siya pa mismo ang nagtutulak na lakasan ni Jaehwan ang boses dahil hindi naman apartment nila kaya hindi sila marereklamo. Sinang-ayunan naman ito ng isang Kang Daniel at iyon nga ang rason kung bakit pinag-untog ni Jisung ang mga ulo (sa taas) ng dalawang qaqo.

 

 

"Wala pa ba kayong balak na bumalik sa dorm niyo?! Ako yung iniistorbo niyong mga walangya kayo! Pwede namang pumunta sa karaoke, ginawa niyo pang bar yung flat ko!" "Jisung hyung naman," sabay nguso ni Daniel, "Alam kong di mo kami kayang tanggihan, at alam kong mahal na maha— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SEONGWOO ANG DILIM MO!"

 

 

"GAGO KA KANG DANIEL ANONG ANG DILIM KO?! KUNG IBALIK KAYA KITA SA BUSAN?! WAG KANG LALAPIT SAKIN!" Kasabay ng pag brownout ay ang pagtatapos ng tambalang OngNiel. If you look closely, you will hear Jisung's disappointed sigh. Bumalik nalang siya sa kusina para kumuha ng kandila. Jaehwan stood up, bored na wala na siyang magawa and slightly jealous dahil tapos na ang pagbabangayan ng OngNiel na ngayon ay naglalampungan na sa couch. Lam niyo na, madilim. Madaling magmilagro. _Sana lahat may lovelife_. Kaya dumistansiya sya ng upo at itinuon ang atensyon sa pangangapa kung nasaan ang gitara niya. Nang matagpuan niya ito ay napangiti siya (mala-demonyong ngiti) at huminga ng malalim.

 

 

 

 

**_NP: Skyfall (Acoustic Ver.)_ **

 

 

 

"KIM JAEHWAAAAAAAN! I SWEAR TO BURN YOUR SOUL KUNG DI KA PIPILI NG BAGONG KAKANTAHIN!" Tila naman walang narinig si Jaehwan at patuloy pa rin ang pagstrum. Kung kanina ay may microphone siya, ngayon naman ay sing-lakas ng isang dosenang speakers ang boses nya. The whole world needs to know Skyfall.

 

 

"A-ah~ Niellie! You're so bad talaga!"

"T-tang... yung couch ko! Tigil-tigilan nyo yan!" Lams na. *insert lenny face*

 

 

Konti nalang aatakihin na ata sa puso si Jisung. Kakabalik niya lang mula sa kusina at may dala-dalang kandila.

 

 

"Jisung hyung, kuha ka ng maraming kandila tapos ipalibot mo dun sa dalawang nagcha-chacha na ata."

"Bakit naman, Hwannie?"

"Ialay natin sa mga demonyo."

"Alam ko namang we're hot as hell and my Niellie works harder than the devil pero Jaehwan, baka ikaw kunin bilang alay kasi virgin ka pa!"

"Mga asungot susunugin ko talaga kayo."

 

 

 

 

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_

 

 

 

 

"As much as ayoko kayong iwan dahil baka magpatayan kayo, may tao sa labas—"

"Hindi halata hyung."

"Ibabalik kita sa matris ng nanay mo kung hindi ka tumigil Ong!"

 

 

Tumayo na si Jisung, albeit reluctant dahil nga sa OngNielHwan, para kunin ang kung sino mang nagdoorbell. Bumalik muli ang boses ni Jaehwan na sobrang lakas at kumakanta ng Skyfall na sinamahan pa ng mga hiyaw ni Ong. Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni Jisung ng pintuan ay nahagilap niya ang isang...

 

 

 

 

_Duwende_.

 

 

 

 

"Ay, hindi po dito ang North Pole—"

"Isa ako sa mga alagad ni Snow White at nandito ako para kunin ang atay mo." sagot ng taong nasa harap ni Jisung. Hindi man niya nakikita ng maigi ay kilalang-kilala pa rin niya ang tindig nito.

"Bakit atay?" nagtatakang tanong ni Jisung, "Yun ang gustong ulam ng Evil Queen. Papapasukin mo ba ako o hindi?" iritang tanong ni Ha Sungwoon.

 

 

Kilig naman ang pwet ni Jisung. Simula noong lumipat siya sa dito sa Produce Suite ay si Sungwoon na talaga ang natipuhan niya. Bilang isang curious individual (at isang dilag na nagkakacrush) ay accidentally, na-stalk nya ang lahat ng social media accounts na mayroon si Sungwoon. He saw tons of videos, tons of pictures and tons of facts regarding the man. May isang video wherein he's in this dance practice room, wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. Sa una ay medyo alanganin pa si Jisung dahil may nakabakat (feeling virgin amp) pero kalaunay nagapi ng kalandian si Maria Clara at pinanood niya ito. And damn was he thankful. It was a video of Sungwoon dancing to Day by Day, isang kanta ng sikat na boy group na Warner Wan. At that exact moment ay pinangarap agad ni Jisung na sana, sana, naging sahig nalang siya. Sadly, straight ata ang eyecandy ngayon ni Jisung.

 

 

"Guys, si Sungwoon nga pala. He lives next door at I have no idea kung bakit siya pumunta dito—"

"Naubusan ako ng kandila."

"Ah k."

 

 

Kahit tatatlo lang sila ay nakaya nilang gumawa ng ingay na pang-sampung tao. Sungwoon laughed, patting the arm of the man beside him, "Ang ingay naman ng mga kasama mo. Saya siguro."

 

 

Napairap si Jisung sa naging tugon ng isa, "If you were me, no. Wag kang magpapaniwala sa mga sinasabi ng tatlong yan!"

 

 

"Ay, Jisung hyung! Siya ba yung palagi mong kinukwento sa amin? Yung kapitbahay mo na matipuno tas hawt? Siya ba?" (pa)inosenteng tanong ni Jaehwan. At parang hindi niya lang katabi yung pinaguusapan niya.

 

 

Kung may ilaw lang ay nakita na agad ang pamumula sa mukha ni Jisung. Buong katawan niya ata namula. _Lupa, lamunin mo na ako._ "H-hindi noh! Y-yung isa yun!"

 

 

"Pero hyung, dadalawa lang kayo sa floor 11—"

"Daniel tatabihan ka ng masamang espirito na kasa-kasama ko ngayon sa apartment ko." Sana nga.

 

 

Pero parang wala sa tabi niya ngayon ang swerte dahil bigla-biglang umilaw. At nakita na ng buong mundo ang pamumula niya. _Pwede bang maging isang patatas nalang ako para tagong-tago ako._

 

 

If looks could kill, kanina pa namatay si Jaehwan. Kanina pa sinimulan ang lamay. Pero hindi eh. And what's worst is that nakatingin si Sungwoon sa kanya with that loopsided smile of his. _Pasalamat kang bata ka at biniyayaan ka ng kagwapuhan_. Para kahit papaano'y maibsan ang awkwardness sa atmosphere ng Earth ay napagdesisyunan ni Jisung na kumuha nalang ng maiinom sa kusina.

 

 

"Alam kong kakakilala palang natin pero," with a slight flick of his head, tinuro ni Daniel ang direksyon papunta sa kusina, "binibigay ko na sayo ang basbas." sinundan ito ng ngisi. Bago pa man makapagsalita si Jaehwan, na gustong gustong sumabat dahil lovelife iyon ng nanay ng grupo nila, ay may biglang nagdoorbell. Akay-akay ang gitara, sinabihan niya muna ang lahat na siya na ang titingin kung sino iyon (and to avoid disturbing Jisung na hanggang ngayon ay nagm-mental breakdown sa kusina). Inaasahan niyang iyon na si Sewoon na tinawagan niya para makipagjamming pero noong binuksan niya ang pinto, it was something (someone) na di mo talaga ieexpect. Sa sobrang ka-unexpected ay naisara niyang muli ang pintuan at nagsisisigaw na tumakbo papunta kay Jisung. Hindi naman alam ni Jaehwan kung anong espirito ng kababalaghan ang sumapi kay Seongwoo at sumigaw rin ito. Nagkakaintindihan naman sila.

 

 

"Hyung, hyung! May tinatago ka bang droga dito?! Drug lord ka ba?! O di kaya pusher?!" sunod-sunod na tanong ng gulat pa rin na mandu. Dahil dito ay napakunot ang noo ng nakakatanda, _baka nga ikaw 'tong nagd-droga_ sabi ni Jisung sa isip. Habang patuloy ang buka ng bibig ni Jaehwan at turo-turo pa ang pintuan, naging ambisyoso si Seongwoo at tiningnan mula sa peephole kung ano ang pinagsasasabi ng kanilang siopao na kaibigan. At tama nga ata ang sinasabi ni Jaehwan.

 

 

"ITAGO ANG MGA PWEDENG GAMITIN LABAN SA ATIN! MAY BUY-BUST OPERATION!" sigaw ni Seongwoo at sinimulan na ang pagkuha sa mga may tatak na sapatos ni Jisung na pilit niyang tinatago sa loob ng kanyang hoodie. Nang mapansin ito ng mabibiktima ay nilapitan niya ang salarin at binatukan ito, "Gago. Magpabili ka kay Daniel ng iyo!" Matapos ay ibinaling ni Jisung ang atensyon sa pintuan, ngunit inunahan na siya ni Jaehwan at bigla itong binuksan, "Sorry po officer, sorry po! Wala po kaming tinatago, hindi namin alam na si Jisung hyung pala ang nagpapapasok ng droga dito sa Pilipinas! Kunin niyo na po siya, wag lang kami!!!!!!!" maraming exclamation point para mabigyang diin ang ibig sabihin ni Jaehwan. Nakaluhod na ito sa harapan ng pulis at parang hindi panito inaasahan ng di pa nakikilalang panauhin dahil napatawa ito and holy shiet, _ang hawt pakinggan_ isip ni Jaehwan.

 

 

"Sino dito yung kanina pa kanta ng kanta?" iniangat na ng pulis ang kanyang mga nata at kasabay nito ang pagtayo ni Jaehwan. Napansin ng siopao na tao ang nakakalaglag panty at brief na mukha ng mamang pulis. Tindig pa lamang nito ay mukhang aayawan mo talagang galitin siya. _Matipuno, gwapo, matangkad, honey-sweet voice..._

 

 

 

 

_Is this a sign na lalandi na ako, Lord?_

 

 

 

 

"Eto po! Ayan, siya! Kunin niyo na!" sagot ni Jisung at tinulungan pa siya ni Seongwoo na itulak ang kaibigang si Jaehwan papunta sa pulis. Matapos ay sinara na nila ang pintuan, leaving an awkward atmosphere para sa dalawang lalaking kasalukuyang nakatayo sa kalagitnaan ng hallway. If nakatayo means hawak-hawak ng matipunong pulis at ninanamnam ang pagkakasandal niya sa broad chest nito then oo, nakatayo sila sa kalagitnaan ng hallway.

 

 

"Uh... I guess I'm in trouble?" Jaehwan mumbled, looking up sheepishly. Alam na alam niyang walang palya ang kanyang puppy dog eyes kaya ginamit niya ito. May oras pa siyang magpabebe, oo. Daming time.

 

 

The taller man chuckled, "Your neighbor's been reporting the noises na ginagawa niyo. I don't know if naririndi siya or he's worrying dahil baka may nangyayari na sa inyo doon."

 

 

 

 

_Neighbor? He?_

 

 

 

 

Habang nagkakatitigan ang dalawa ay sinisimulan na ng siopao ang kanyang balak na paslangin si Ha Sungwoon. _Sino pa nga ba ang salarin, ano? Siya lang naman ang kapitbahay ni Jisung dito! Humanda ang pandak na yon—_

 

 

"We can charge you but hey, you're cute. How about singing Skyfall at my place instead?" sinabayan pa ito ng isang smirk and isang malaking oo, nahulog na nga ang brief ni Jaehwan.

"Don't you think that's somehow irresponsible, Mr. Police Officer?" the smaller teased,

"It is. Pero no damage was done. So?" Kumawala muna si Jaehwan sa mga bisig ng officer at binigyan ng isang nakakalokong ngiti, "Sa ganitong paraan mo ba talaga ako gustong tanungin if I want to go out with you, Minhyun hyung? Tsk tsk. I expected more." the other laughed at what Jaehwan said,

 

 

"Nevermind. I'm arresting you for being illegally cute."

**Author's Note:**

> buhay pa? congrats kung natapos mo. tibay mo teh. salamat sa pagtitiis kasi kahit ako di ko naintindihan flow nito ;-; tnx tnx tnx


End file.
